Beautiful - One Shot
by RavenQueer95
Summary: "You don't know you're beautiful." Drarry one shot. Fluff. So much fluff.


**Authors Note: **Hello thar, ladies and gents. I was challenged to write a one shot based on _What Makes You Beautiful _by One Direction. Oh god, the cheese! Short and sweet, not much editing done, and I think everyone's a bit out-of-character, but hey, it's fluff. Enjoy the fluff, lovelies!

**Beautiful**

Look at her, falling all over him. She thinks she's so damn cute. It's disgusting. Honestly, I don't understand how anybody puts up with it.

Oh, hell. Maybe I'm just prejudiced. Or rather, I know I'm prejudiced. He probably thinks it's adorable – the way she gazes up at him with those bambi-eyes; the way she twirls a strand of hair around her fingers and giggles at everything he says; the way she practically starts to drool every time he walks into the room.

_**You're insecure, don't know what for**_

_**You're turning heads when you walk through the door**_

_**Don't need make-up to cover up**_

_**Being the way that you are is enough**_

Alright, alright. Anybody can see that the poor girl is crazy about him. I really shouldn't be judging her. I just can't help but wonder: does he feel the same way? He always seems distracted, as if he's waiting for something… or someone. But who could he possibly be waiting for? The famous Harry James Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The "Chosen One". Why would he need to wait? He can have anything and anybody he wants. Being the potential saviour of the Wizarding World definitely has its advantages.

_**Everyone else in the room can see it**_

_**Everyone else but you**_

Of course, Ginny Weasley is probably a good choice for him. A nice, safe choice. It's what people are expecting. It's more than likely what they're all hoping for. But is it what he really wants?

Hell, has anybody ever asked Harry Potter what he _really_ wants?

Like I said, I may be prejudiced. But she doesn't deserve him. She doesn't see him the way I do.

_**Baby, you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know, oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**If only you saw what I can see**_

_**You'd understand why I want you so desperately**_

_**Right now, I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know, oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

I'm leaning against one of the castle walls, half hidden in the shadows, just watching him. There he is, on the other side of the courtyard, surrounded by his usual crowd of devotees and admirers. They're all laughing themselves silly at some inside-joke, and I wonder if I'm the only one who can see how awkward he is. I find it oddly endearing: his life is nothing but fame and eternal glory, and yet, it's like he honestly doesn't have a clue how to deal with it all.

Even from this distance, I can see that something is bothering him. I can tell by the way he keeps waving his hand and nodding almost half-heartedly in reply to whatever his friends are saying, and the way his eyes are darting around. He's looking for something again.

I can't seem to tear my eyes away. He's so naïve, so innocent, so effing sexy without even realising it. His hair is getting too long now and he'll probably get it cut soon, although secretly, I'm hoping he doesn't. I like it long. He takes off his glasses and cleans them with the edge of his fitted white T-shirt – which, might I add, shows off his Quidditch-player build beautifully. Gods, I'd like nothing more than to slowly slide my hands up his…

I shake my head to stop that thought from going any further. Now is not the time.

Merlin! Why am I such a girl?! I'm finding it hard to concentrate. Just thinking about those gorgeous emerald eyes makes my heart beat faster.

_**So, come on, you got it wrong**_

_**To prove I'm right, I put it in a song**_

_**I don't know why you're being shy **_

_**And turn away when I look into your eyes**_

_**Everyone else in the room can see it**_

_**Everyone else but you**_

I'm done living a lie. Today is the day that I tell him how I feel. No excuses. I'm going to come right out and say it. And after that…

I don't know. What if he returns my feelings? I'm almost too afraid to hope. I've wanted this for so long. I've wanted _him_ for so long. I want to tell him how much I love him. I want to make him mine.

But first, I need to catch him alone. One by one, the crowd around him had dispersed, but of course, the Weasley girl stayed. Just my luck. The sun is sinking fast, and I know that once darkness falls, they'll both head inside. It's now or never. I start making my way towards them.

Why do I feel dizzy?

_**Baby, you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**The way you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know, oh oh**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**If only you saw what I can see**_

_**You'd understand why I want you so desperately**_

_**Right now, I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know, oh oh…**_

Oh Gods. I'm terrified. Just kill me. Can I still change my mind? Do I want to change my mind? Maybe if I turn back now… But no, it's too late for second guessing. I'm standing right in front of him. How did that happen?

He's looking up at me, confusion in those gorgeous emerald eyes. My legs are shaking. He's clearing his throat now, but before he can speak, Ginny cuts him off.

"Can we help you with something, Malfoy?"

_**You don't know you're beautiful…**_

Breathe, Draco. Breathe. I rearrange my features into a signature Malfoy-smirk. "Hello, Weaslette. I urgently need to speak to Potter for a moment. Would you mind…?"

"Hah! I don't believe this. You've finally plucked up the courage to tell him, then?" she says, incredulity evident in her voice.

I freeze. Finally, I stutter, "I, uh, have no idea what you could possibly be referri…"

"Cut the act, Malfoy. I know why you're here." There's something about the way she's looking at me… Shit. Oh shit. She knows. How could she possibly know? I haven't told a soul! Have I really made it that obvious? No, I couldn't have! Could I have…?

Oh shit! What am I doing? Now she's glaring at me and he has this adorable, bewildered look on his face and I wish I could crawl into a dark hole and stay there for the next few decades until everything blows over.

But I can't do that, can I?

No. I've come this far. I am going to say what I came here to say, Weaslette's opinion be damned. I've wanted this for far too long. So I take a few deep breaths and reply, "Yes, I am going to tell him."

She shakes her head. "Bloody hell. I never thought I'd live to see this day. You're insane."

"Maybe I am. But I don't care anymore."

Harry puts his hand on her arm. "Ginny, what are you two babbling about?"

She shakes him off and stands up. "What are you after, Malfoy? What do you want from him?"

I laugh. "I want to make him happy. Isn't that enough?"

She hesitates; then looks at me, straight in the eyes. At that moment, I felt a sense of understanding pass between us. Well, what do you know? The Weaslette and I have been after the same thing all along: Harry Potter's happiness. We stand in silence for a minute, and then she smiles slightly. "Thank you."

I nod in understanding. That's all she needs.

_**Oh, you don't know you're beautiful…**_

Harry is standing next to her now. Turning towards him and taking his hand, she says, "Maybe this is for the best. I hope you'll be happier now."

His eyes widen with shock. "No, wait! What's going on? What do you mean by…"

She sighs. "It's alright, Harry. I've always known."

"Always known what?" he asks, and I detect a nervous, defensive edge to his question. If I hadn't grown so accustomed to hearing that same edge in my own voice, I wouldn't have picked it up at all. Could this mean…?

She smiles sadly at him, before turning and walking away.

"Wait… always known what?!" He shouts after her, before turning back to me, exasperated. Our eyes meet. He blushes and looks away. Oh my God. Harry Potter is blushing. Is this really happening?

He looks back at me after a few moments. "Um, does this mean what I think it…?

Smirking, I cut him off. "Oh, Potter. You really don't know just how beautiful you are, do you?"

And with that, I pull him close and gently press my lips against his.

Oh yes. I could definitely get used to this.

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

_**.**_


End file.
